My High School Romance
by Chika Chanfan
Summary: Summery inside. My first HSM story so be nice and read and review please. enjoy.


**My High School Romance**

**Summery: HSM 1and 2 in one. Melissa moves to town because of reasons only she knows. She meets Brandon co-captain of the B-ball team. With her new friends she finds out the meaning of love and friendship. Troy and Gabriella are together and help keep the drama queen Holy from hurting their friends in more ways than one. ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but I do own Scott, Catie, Melissa, Brandon and their families.**

Melissa walked down the hall with Mr. Matsui.

"I hope you like it here at East High."

"Thanks. We moved here for a reason."

"I understand. If you have any problems with anyone just tell me and I will make sure they will be dealt with personally."

"Sure."

"Good. This is your home room." He said opening the door for her and she walked in as he went in behind her.

"Good morning Mrs. Harper I have a new student for you. He turned to Melissa and smiled at her. "Good luck Melissa." She nodded and turned to the class. Mrs. Harper smiled. "Hello Melissa you can sit at the desk beside Brandon."

Melissa nodded and went to take her seat but as she sat down the girl behind her pulled the chair out from under her. Melissa fell to the floor. The girl next to her helped her up. Mr. Matsui took control at that moment. "Miss Woods half hour detention after school. Now switch seats with Gabriella."

After everything was taken care of class started.

"Now Melissa tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. Harper said.

"Well I moved here with my parents and older sister. We move here to be closer to the rest of our family."

"Well welcome to East High. Now I want all of you to write an essay on your hobbies."

The class started to work. Then the bell rang and everyone left. As Melissa was getting her books she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Brandon in front of her.

"H I'm Brandon Shumate."

"Hi I'm Melissa Sutton. Um can you help me find my next class?"

"Sure let me see your schedule."

As she gave it to him he saw that she was in all his classes. Also that her locker was next to his.

"Well first let me show you to your locker seeing as it's next to mine."

Melissa nodded and followed Brandon to her locker. At lunch Brandon introduced her to his friends.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Melissa. Melissa this is Catie her boyfriend Scott, Troy Bolton his girlfriend Gabriella, Sharpay her brother Ryan, Chad his girlfriend Taylor Kelsi Her boyfriend Jason and Zeke Sharpay's boyfriend."

Melissa nodded and sat down with the gang.

"So when did you move here?" Catie asked.

"We moved here 2 days ago." Melissa said.

"How do you like it here?" Troy asked.

"It's Okay I guise."

"Did you have friends back home?" Chad wondered.

"No not a one." She said with a sad look on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it off and finished her food. Everyone decided to write his or her E-mail and cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"You can be part of our group then if you like." Ryan said.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at the list.

Meanwhile across the room Holly looked at Melissa with hate.

"How dare she come here and take my guy!"

Her friend sighed. "He has rejected every girl in school so she must be something special for him to like her that much."

"Shut up Emily! I will teach her she can't come here and take away someone else's man."

Back with the gang Brandon has offered to walk Melissa home after school.

"Thanks but are you sure you don't mind?"

"Oh sure no problem."

Melissa nodded as the bell rang. After school Melissa and Brandon talked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So what family do you have here?"

"None. The truth is we had to leave our family to come here."

"Then why did you tell everyone what you did?"

"I have reasons but I can't tell you, not now anyway."

"I understand." He said as they came up to her house. They walked up to the porch and Melissa unlocked the door. Brandon grabbed her hand and she turned to face him.

"I will come by tomorrow at 6:30 so you won't have to walk to school on your own."

"Sure I would like that."

"See you later."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye."

Melissa turned to go in the house. As she did Brandon walk down the steps and turned to the right towards his house. Melissa saw him head to the right but did not see where he went. She went up to her room and shut the door. After she fished her homework she got out her cell and the list of numbers her new friends gave her. She started to put them in. As she was doing so there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said

"Hey how was school?" Her sister Mandy asked.

"It was great. At first a girl tried to cause trouble but Mr. Matsui took care of it. Then I met this boy named Brandon. He introduced me to all of his friends and they all said I could be one of them now. No questions asked."

"That's great."

"Yeah look they even gave me this." She said as she gave her sister the list.

"Wow, so what are you doing now?"

"Putting their numbers in my phone." She said taking the list back.

"Well mom said to tell you to come downstairs for a second."

"Ok." She said getting off her bed and going downstairs with her sister.

Her mom was on the couch waiting for them.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes mom I had a great day."

"Well good to hear that. Go put on something nice. Our neighbors invited us over for supper so go get ready."

The two nodded and went up to their rooms. Ten minutes later Melissa came down in a pink sleeveless dress that came to her knees. The four left and made their way over to their neighbor's house. Her dad rang the bell.

Two seconds later a tall girl with bleach blonde hair opened the door.

"Hi come in."

They walked in to the house and went to the living room. Melissa felt a little nervous.

"Welcome everyone."

Melissa's dad smiled. "Thanks. This is my wife Lynn, My eldest daughter Mandy, and my youngest daughter Melissa."

Melissa smiled. The girl she met earlier Introduced herself "My name is Shany. Melissa I believe my brother is in your class."

"Where is he anyway?" Shandy's mom asked coming into the room.

"In his room on the computer talking to his friends."

Her mom nodded. "I'll get him." She went to the stairs and hollered. "Son get down here we have guests." She sighed. "If he isn't at his friends house playing basketball he's on the computer talking to them."

"Not true." A voice called from the stairs. Melissa looked up to see Brandon standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Melissa."

"Hey Brandon I didn't know we were neighbors."

"I know I didn't either until I walked you home."

Suddenly Shandy interrupted them. "OK you two dinner time."

Everyone laughed and went to eat. After dinner the girls went to the backyard and the guys sat in the living room talking.

"Brandon I can tell you love Melissa am I right?"

"Yes Brant I do."

"So ask her out."

"I can't I just met her this morning at school."

"Son her parents told me that you are the best thing that came into Melissa's life. Before they moved here Melissa got beat up every day at school and had no friends at school."

"Why?"

"Because she's different. When she was two months old she had an accident that left her with problems many with her left arm. She is in Special Olympics and due to that everyone hurt her. They have moved a lot trying to get away from the pain but never could because everywhere they went someone would hurt her. Now that you came into her life she has never looked happier."

"Ok I'll ask her."

So Brandon got up and went out to find Melissa.

"Melissa can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said following him out in the yard. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you were bullied at your old schools before you cane here?"

"I wanted to believe me I did but I have been hurt so much that I just was scared to."

"I understand. Well I want to change that."

"How?"

"Melissa I love you. I have since you walked into homeroom this morning. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Melissa smiled brightly at him "Yes I will be your girlfriend. I love you too."

They leaned in and kissed. As they kissed their families watched with happiness. Later that night Melissa was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello.'

"Hey it's Catie."

"Hey girl you'll never guise what happened tonight."

"What?"

"Brandon asked me out!"

"No way?"

"Yeah."

"OMG What did you say?"

"Yes of course."

"Good. Brandon is the hottest boy in school so all the girls have been after him but he turned all of them down until now that is. You are the luckiest girl in school to have him ask you out."

"I know, He is in all my classes, my locker is next to his and he lives next door to me. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is."

"No way you live next door to him?"

"Yeah cool huh."

"OMG you are so lucky. You have found your prince on the first day of school and you live next door to him."

Suddenly a knock was heard on her balcony door.

"Speaking on him Guise who is at my balcony door right this second."

"Brandon?"

"Yep, got to go see you tomorrow okay."

"OMG! See you bye"

"Bye."

They hug up the phone and Melissa got up and walked over to the balcony door. She opened the door and walked out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I know all about what happened to you from the time you were two months to what happened to you growing up and how you moved and why. Everything up till now."

Melissa looked down then up at the sky. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't worry I know it was painful but you're here now. I know you want a friend that truly cares and I want to be that person."

"I hate it when people are my friend only because of pity or that they just feel sorry for me. I don't need that. I need a true friend."

"I know and so do the others. That is why we want you as one of us. We see your heart of gold and know that you are an amazing girl. That is why I love you so much and I promise I will protect you along with the others to make sure that you are safe here so you wont have to move again. You are here to stay."

"Thank you for saying that." She said with a smile.

"I have to go now night Melissa."

She nodded and watched as he disappeared. She walked back into her room and closed the door. The next day Melissa got up got dressed then made her way downstairs.

"Hey mom." she said grabbing a pop tart and milk for breakfast.

"Morning. What time will he be here?"

"6:30" she said heading for the bathroom.

At 6:30 Brandon showed up and they walked hand in hand to school. At school they met up with the others.

"Can it be true? Are you two really a couple now?" Sharpy asked excitedly.

Melissa nodded. The girls squealed and the boy were a little shocked but happy for their friends.

"Now we need to get Ryan a girlfriend." Troy said smirking.

"Dude don't you dare." Ryan said threateningly.

"Will the two of you stop. We have to get to class." Taylor said.

At lunch everyone noticed Melissa and Brandon holding hands. The cafeteria erupted into cheers and hollers. Melissa and Brandon blush as they made their way to their table. Suddenly Holly stood on the table she was at and got everyone' attention.

"How can all of you be happy for them?"

Emily freaked out. "Holy no." She said before sneaking out the door.

"This girl is disabled. Just look at her left arm and you can tell. She's in Special Olympics. She is a problem for all of us and she has blinded Brandon from the truth just so he would go out with her. It's no wonder she has no friends she's a freak."

By this time Melissa was crying and was about to run when Troy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Miss Woods office NOW." Mr. Matsui ordered. As soon as she left Troy spoke up.

"Does anyone else care to add to that?" No one answered. "Good now listen. She has been hurt too many times due to the fact that she is different. She moved here to get away from the pain and now this happens. I don't know about you but I want her to stay. How about you?"

The whole room stood up.

"Now Questions, comments?"

Emily spoke up. "I think I speak for everyone here by saying that what Holly said is wrong so we apologize. I just have one question Brandon."

He nodded.

"Did you know that she was different when you asked her out?"

"Yes I did but it didn't matter to me that she was different. I love her for who she is on the inside. A kind, caring, loving girl with a heart of pure gold."

That got everyone cheering again and Melissa smiled at her boyfriend. 30 minutes later Mr. Matsui was talking to Holly's parents.

"You see we do not allow stuff like this here and what she said calls for drastic action so I am giving her two weeks suspension. Any more trouble and I will be forced to expel her."

"I agree. The poor girl has gone through so much pain and the fact my own daughter did this I am sickened by it". Mr. Woods said.

Over the two weeks Melissa and Brandon got even closer and Ryan and Emily got together. The whole school knew of it and all agreed not to tell Holly to keep one step ahead of her. Also basketball started and so Melissa was on her own for a wile. Now that the time was up Holly was back.

Melissa was going into the bathroom when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

"Listen Brandon is mine. If you had stayed away from him I would have left you alone but now I guise I will have to do this the hard way. Either you brake up with him or you'll wish you never set foot in this school."

Holly let go of her and now the two were face to face.

"No I love him and he loves me."

"No he feels sorry for you that's all."

"No he loves me for who I am on the inside. You are the one who is blinded by your hate so I will not hurt him like others have hurt me in the past. I will not brake up with him. I love him."

Suddenly Holly slapped her as hard as she could.

"You will regret that." Holly said leaving Melissa on the floor crying.

That night Melissa called sharpay to tell her what happened.

"She said if I didn't brake up with him I would regret it.

"What did you say?"

"That I love him and wouldn't brake up with him."

"Then what happened?"

"She slapped me as hard as she could and said I will pay for that and left."

"Did you tell him or at least a teacher?"

"No I think if I did she will do more then just slap me."

"Tell you what I'll do. I will tell the others even Emily but I will make sure that Brandon doesn't know for now _BUT_ if things get bad I will _TELL_ him ok?"

"Yeah ok. Hey do you know anything about Special Olympics here?"

"Yeah a little. If you come over to Troy's house Saturday I'll tell you ok?"

"Sure I'll be there."

"Great don't forget the water gun."

"Ok I have to go so bye Sharpay."

"Ok bye"

The two hung up and Melissa went to bed.

Saturday came and the girls were watching their boyfriends play basketball.

"So how are things going Melissa?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine for now."

"Has she done anything since Monday?" Emily asked.

"Just threatening me to bake up with him or else."

Just then Mrs. Bolton came out.

"Here's some lemonade girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." Melissa said.

"Melissa how many times do I have to tell you to call me Amber?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Troy tells me you are in Special Olympics."

"Yeah I was before I moved here. Do you know about it here?"

Shapay smiled and said. "Melissa Amber is the coach for it here."

"I don't do it alone Sharpay. Jack helps coach as well. Also the rest of you help out too."

Melissa smiled. "Everyone here helps even the guys?"

"Yep even my parents help." Sharpay said.

"What sport were you in?" Amber asked.

"Basketball, Cheerleading, track and field, and bowling."

"Nice, we start bowling next month. You will need a physical before you can start but I will help with that."

"Thanks Amber."

"No problem I will talk to your mom right now." she said as she left.

Two minutes later the boys came over to the girls who had their water guns ready to fire. Brandon was the first to make a move."

"Don't even think of coming near me." Melissa said getting up and moving away from him,

"Oh come on I wont."

She stopped backing up when she stepped on the grass then soaked him with the water gun. Somehow he got it away from her. When she saw the smirk on his face she ran for it. He chased after her and sprayed her with water. Suddenly amber came back outside to see Brandon chasing Melissa with her water gun getting her soaked.

"Brandon leave her be and give her back her water gun."

"Yes Amber." He said giving her water gun back to her and she finished it off on him. She smiled and went back to her chair. Amber gave them ice cream to snack on. The next two weeks went by as normal but Brandon started noticing the bruises Melissa had on her body. On Thursday he asked Scott about it.

"Hey Scott do you know why Melissa has bruises all over her body?"

"Yeah but didn't you ask her about it?"

"Yes but she wont tell me. It's like she's scared to tell me."

"No she is not scared to tell you. She can't because someone wont let her."

"Who?"

Before Scott could answer Holly came over to them. She pushed Melissa off her chair and sat next to Brandon then put her arms around him.

Melissa had fallen to the floor and was watching Holly make a move on _HER_ boyfriend. Zeke got up to help Melissa off the floor. Chad pried Holly off Brandon as Melissa glared at her.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Melissa said through gritted teeth.

Holly was took back to her seat and was kept there. The next day was the first away game for the basketball team so the girls did their best to keep Melissa away from Holly. The next day Melissa had been shopping with the girls and was walking home when holly came up behind her and pinned her to the ground holding her left arm behind her back.

"I told you that if you didn't brake up with him you would pay. Now make your choose. Dump him or I'll make sure you never use your left arm again."

Suddenly Holly was stopped from doing so.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND." Brandon shouted.

Holly got up and left. Brandon ran to Melissa and helped her up. He took her home and as they stood on her porch he asked her what happened.

"Melissa why was she hurting you like that? Please tell me."

Melissa looked him straight in the eye and spoke with sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Brandon look I have been hurt so much in my life that I can't take it any more. I love you so much I really do but I can't take the pain any more. I'm very sorry Brandon but I have to end this relationship before Holly puts me in the hospital."

"No you can't leave me." He said pain evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Brandon. I wish I didn't have to say this but goodbye Brandon."

"No wait." He said as she opened the door. She turned to face him.

"I love you." She said as she walked in the house and shut the door.

Brandon walked to his house and walked in looking miserable. He went to his room and slammed the door. Melissa had also gone to her room. She shut the door and plopped on her bed and cried into her pillow. Mandy came into her room and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Melissa looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"I broke up with Brandon." She said crying harder.

"What? Why?"

Melissa told her everything that has happened with holly and what happened earlier that day.

"I was coming home when she attacked me. She said that if I didn't dump him she'd make sure I would never use my left arm again. It hurt enough as it is because of the bruises she gave me."

"I understand. You have had enough. I will take care of it I promise."

"Thanks Mandy I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Meanwhile Brandon was on his bed looking at his phone. Brant came in to see what was wrong.

"Hey man what happened?"

"She dumped me."

Brant was shocked. "Why would she do that?"

"I am not sure myself why. I was walking home when I saw holly trying to hurt her. I was able to save her and get her home but as we stood on her porch she said she couldn't take the pain any more so she dumped me. You know it's strange. Right before she walked into the house and shut the door she said that she loved me."

"Holly must have forced her by hurting her badly. You need to show Melissa you love her and stay by her side and protect her like you said you would."

"Sure thanks man."

As the weeks went by the school noticed that Melissa and Brandon were miserable. Holly did everything to keep them apart. Wednesday she had pushed Melissa off her chair and attached herself to him. Brandon looked at her and pulled his arm free. He bent down and put a hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him smiling.

"Yes I'm fine." She said looking into his eyes. The two stayed like that for a moment until Holly pulled them apart by grabbing Melissa's left arm back.

"I told you never to talk to him."

Troy got pissed. "Hey just because they aren't together at the moment doesn't mean they can't be friends."

"Yes it does I wont allow it he's mine."

"No I'm not. I never was, never will be yours. I hate how you act. You are a spoiled brat."

Holly left pissed off to her locker. Friday after School Brant took Melissa to get some ice cream. They sat in the back corner telling.

"Why did you brake up with Brandon when you love him as much as you do?"

"I was scared. Holly threatened me and hurt me. I couldn't take the pain any more."

"Maybe you should talk to Troy and his dad about this. I bet they can help. I also think you and Brandon should get back together."

"Brant even if we do get back together Holly will keep hurting me or try to kill me to get what she wants."

"I know but love is worth fighting for. Besides if she does try to do anything to you she will get kicked out of school and probably have to move."

"Will you help me with this? I can't do it alone."

"Sure let's go." The next day everyone was at the Bolton's as always. Brant came along to help Melissa practice and get things back to the way they should be. After the boys play one game Brant had an idea.

"Hey Coach Bolton how about we let Melissa play?"

"Sure we can have girls against boys. Hey girls come join us."

The girls nodded and came over.

"Did someone teach you how to play Melissa?" Jack asked.

"My uncle taught me a little. I know the basic idea but actually play the game I am not sure of." She said truthfully. So they showed her how to play. By the time they were done Melissa was doing very well. Later everyone had left but Brandon, Brant, and Melissa. Melissa knew she had to tell them now.

"I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure come on into the house and have something to drink." Amber said.

A few minutes later they were all around the table sipping on some ice tea.

"So what do you need to talk to us about Melissa?" Jack asked. Melissa sighed and told them everything. How Holly abused her and why she broke up with Brandon and how she wants to set things right.

"So you see I never wanted to do what I did but I was scared and unsure what to do. Brandon I'm very sorry. I want us to be a couple again."

"So do I."

"The only thing is that even if we do get back together I am on my own after school because everyone has activities but me. So what do we do?"

Troy had an idea about what to do.

"I know what to do. Dad I know it's closed practice but maybe Melissa can help with practice. That way she has something to do and Holly can'' touch her because Melissa will have one of us around her at all times. "

"Good idea Troy. Melissa can practice with us. What do you say Melissa?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"That means she comes with us to all the games here and out of town. That is if your parents agree." Troy said. Amber agreed along with Jack.

"I will talk to them tomorrow and make sure it's ok." Jack said.

Melissa nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem just be ready to work hard." Jack told her.

"You can bet on it." She said with a smile.

The next night Melissa was on her balcony looking up at the stars.

Suddenly she heard a voice from down below her.

"What are you thinking about?" Brandon asked.

Melissa looked down at him and smiled.

"Nothing much just thinking."

"Well I know we got everything straightened out but I need to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Sure I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then Melissa's dad came out onto her balcony.

"Honey I thought you were in bed."

"Not yet I was just talking to Brandon." She said.

"Hello Brandon. Isn't a little late to be out here?"

"I just needed to talk to her a second."

"I see well I guise it's good you are here. You can hear this as well."

"What's up daddy?"

"I jut got off the phone with coach Bolton. You will start helping and training with the basketball team tomorrow. I have agreed to let you go to all of the games here and out of town."

Melissa squealed and hugged her dad tightly.

"Thanks daddy." She said happily. He turned to Brandon at that moment.

"Make sure you take good care of my little girl."

"Don't worry I promise to protect her with my life."

"Good to hear now it's time for bed."

The two teens agreed and went to bed. The next day Melissa and Brandon walked into the cafeteria holding hands. Every one cheered except Holly.

After lunch Melissa went to the office and told everything to Mr. Matsui.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I did tell my friends and coach Bolton about it."

"I agree you should have told me earlier but I am gland that you did tell someone and also that you have friends to help you. Coach Bolton told me that you will be a member of the basketball team so good luck."

"Thanks see you later Mr. Matsui." She said walking to her next class.

After school Melissa went to the girl's locker room to change. When she was done she walked into the gym where the guys were waiting for her.

"T here she is. Guys Melissa will be practicing with us from now on." Coach Bolton said.

Melissa gave Troy a high five and smiled at Brandon. He nodded at her and they got to work. The first home game Melissa's family came to watch.

Two minutes before the game the ref came over to them.

"Just so you know she has to play or else."

"I understand. What do you say Melissa?"

"Am I ready?" she asked the team.

"No time like the present to find out." Jason said.

"You are so ready." Troy said

"Troy is right just go for it." Brandon said taking her hand in his.

She nodded and looked at the ref.

"Let's do it."

"Good luck." He said.

Melissa did great during the game. Now it was ten seconds to go and the other team had the ball. Troy got the ball and everyone ran back down the court. He passed to Melissa. She caught it and made a move for the basket but was blocked so she passed it to Brandon who shot a three pointer. The ball went in as the buzzer sounded to end the game. Mandy and her parents came down to congratulate the team.

"Great game everyone." Mandy said.

Melissa smiled at her sister and gave her a hug.

"You smell get off me." Mandy said teasingly.

"Whatever." Melissa said as she joined her team.

Later that mouth they were coming home from an out of town game. It was late and Melissa was exhausted. She put her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"You did great." He said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks she said falling asleep.

They later won the championship. Two days before Christmas the gang were at Troy's house having a party of their own.

"Is everyone ready to swap gifts?" Sharpay asked.

"YES." everyone said.

After gift and some game everyone was camped out on the floor.

"I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow." Melissa said.

"Christmas Eve for a birthday is special and this year you get to spend it with us." Gabriella said.'

Melissa nodded and thought back to a few days ago.

**FLASH BACK**

_Melissa was on her balcony look at the stars a sad look on her face._

_"What's up?" Brandon said climbing up to her balcony._

_She looked at him as he came up next to her._

_"Hey Brandon." She said looking down. A tear rolled down her face. He noticed this and put a finger under her chin making her look at him._

_"Hey what wrong?" He asked with concern._

_She looked away and back at the stars._

_"My birthday is a week away from tomorrow and I won't be with the rest of my family back home." she said sadly. _

_He turned her around and hugged her._

_"Hey now it will be ok you have your friends and family here. My family along with Troy's family, and of courses the gang. This will be the best birthday and Christmas you ever had. We will make sure of it._

_"I just miss them."_

_"That's understandable. Just remember you are part of our family now and we love you and are here for you."_

_"Thanks Brandon I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

**END OF ELASH BACK**

She was brought back to reality by Scott.

"It's official we lost her." he said throwing a pillow at her. She caught it and tossed it back hitting him in the face.

"Shut up or I will tell Catie you wanted to get her a fake snake or spider for Christmas."

"Oh no he didn't!" Catie said glaring at Scott.

"Yes he did. I even remember him saying he was going to get you fake bugs or mice for your birthday." Melissa said. Catie sent Scott a death glare.

"You are so dead." Catie said. Scott turned red and sank down into his sleeping bag. Everyone laughed and went to sleep.

The next morning Melissa woke up to a bunch of noise. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up to see everyone banging on pots and pans. They sang happy birthday as Brandon sat a tray of food in front of her. She sat up and smiled at her friends.

"You guys are so sweet."

"It was Chad's idea to wake you up using pots and pans and Zeke cooked breakfast." Brandon said.

"Brandon decided to serve breakfast in bed." Troy added."

"Wow this is amazing I have never had breakfast in bed." She said taking a bite of the food.

"Let alone breakfast that tastes so good." She added. Later Melissa's family along with Brandon's family came over to help celebrate Melissa's birthday. The next day the all got together for Christmas dinner and for some fun. A week later they had to go back to school. The first day of school and Melissa was nervous. Holly has not done anything much to cause trouble since Melissa and Brandon got back together. When they got to school Holly grabbed Melissa by the arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

"Look I don't care what you do. You will not stop me from getting what I want. You are going to pay. Not now but when you are least expecting it."

Melissa just looked at her.

"Holly I have nothing against you. I was hoping we could be friends."

"Not a chance."

"Your loss." Melissa said pulling her arm free and walking out of the bathroom.

Months went by quickly for the gag. Special Olympics basketball and cheerleading has come and gone. Track has started now and Melissa was one of the best runners on the team. Holly decided now was the perfect time to make her move. She found Melissa in the hall after school. She was talking to Troy. Holly went up to them. She grabbed Melissa arm and pulled her up.

"We need to talk."

Troy got up and was going to say something but Holly stopped him.

"Not now Troy. I just need to talk to her. I promise no harm will come to her."

Troy looked unsure about it but nodded. Holly pulled gently and Melissa followed Holly to the bathroom. Once inside Holly let go of Melissa's arm.

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness after all I did to you but I am sorry for what I did. You were right I was blinded by hate but after seeing how happy you are with him I can see I was wrong. If you don't forgive me I understand."

Melissa smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly everyone deserves forgiveness. What changed your mind?"

"I was at the state tournament for basketball and cheerleading. I saw for the first time what you go through everyday. I can see why he loves you so much."

"Thanks, You will find someone like that one day just have faith. I do forgive you."

"Tank you. Do you want to do something sometime?"

"Like what?"

"It's worming up so how about swimming?"

"I don't swim that well."

"I can teach you."

"Sure but not tomorrow. It's Brandon's birthday so we are going out for some fun before the party."

"I understand. Maybe next week."

"Sure. Lets go talk to Troy so we have someone who knows what's going on."

"Ok let's go."

So the went to tell Troy what happened between them he was skeptical at first but decided to let it go and trust Holly. The next day Melissa and Brandon went out for ice cream and a walk in the park before heading home for the party. The next week everyone was at Troy's house playing basketball when Jason asked about Melissa.

"Where is Melissa? I thought she would be here by now."

"She was with Holly. She said she would be late." Brandon said.

"I can't believe she trusts that girl after all she did." Shapay said.

"At first I didn't believe it either but some how Melissa go through to her." Troy said.

Just then Emily came running over to them.

"Brandon come quick Melissa is in trouble."

"What happened?" Brandon asked with concern.

"Holly and Melissa was by the lake and Melissa fell in."

"What? Melissa can't swim."

"Holly was going to help her but Melissa slipped and fell."

"Show me the way."

Brandon along with Troy and Chad followed Emily. When they got there Brandon saw Holly trying to get to Melissa. He dived in and found her quickly. He pulled her up and onto shore. She was not breathing so he did CPR. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him then past out. At the hospital everyone was in the waiting room waiting for news from the doctor.

Holly was crying. Sharpay was fed up with her so she slapped her.

"Stop your crying you are the reason she is in here in the first place."

"No I never wanted this to happen." Holly said between sobs.

"Oh sure I bet you knew she can't swim. You never liked her only because she is Brandon's girlfriend and not you."

"OK yes I knew she can't swim. I was going to teach her and yes I hated her at first but not any more. She opened my eyes to the truth. Please believe me. I am so sorry for what I and I never wanted this to happen."

Sharpay was going to slap her again when Brandon stopped her.

"Leave her alone. She is telling the truth."

Mandy nodded and bent down to give Holly a hug. She pulled back a little to look the younger girl in the eyes.

"Did you truly want to help her?"

Holly nodded. Just then the doctor came in.

"Melissa is awake and doing just fine. You can all go see her now but not for long. She needs rest."

Everyone nodded and went to see Melissa. A month later they had graduation. They had a huge party to celebrate. Two weeks later they all went to the state tournament. Melissa came in first in all her events. When she got her meddle for her last event Holly was the one to put it around her neck. Melissa smiled knowing she did it. She made friends and found someone who loves her for who she is on the inside. The real gift of love and friendship she will hold close in her heart for the rest of her life.

**AN) A lot in this story is true. I was born on Christmas Eve. When I was 2 months old I had an accident that did cause a lot of problems. Most of them I overcame as I was growing up. I have lived in the same place my whole life and I am part of Special Olympics. I have an older sister and I have a friend named Brandon who I have a crush on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME. TELL WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
